Don't Leave Me
by Tsukiyono195
Summary: Quatre loves Trowa, but Trowa doesn't seem to love Quatre... Or does he? New chapter! Guess what people... I think its complete! Woot! Yes there may be a sequal. I need to find a way to write and do my job at work at the same time . Oh well.
1. The Incident

Quatre wanderd out of his room. It was too stuffy there, he hated this place he was in. /I have my friends and my freedom of war...So why do I feel so traped/ Quatre was going through one of those changes that happen to every young man when he finds someone he is attracted to, and can't tell that person how he feels. It was a nightmare for poor Quatre. Duo bounded around the corner and nearly ran into Quatre. Duo dissapeard and very shortly after, Wufei came rounding the corner. "Where is he!" Wufei roared, katana held high. Quatre blinked and shruged helplessly. "I dont know..." Wufei took off past Quatre screaming and ranting about injustice. /A normal day in my life.../ Quatre sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

Quatre had managed to get Wufei away from Duo long enough for Duo to appologise. "Geez, Wu-man...I didn't think that you really liked that Jackie Chan movie...let alone was taping it...sorry," Wufei scoffed and went about his buisness. Duo went off into his room and blared somesort of heavy metal rock, screaming about bodies hitting a floor. Quatre grit his teath at the horrible noise. Duo bounded out of his room singing. "Let the bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies hit the floor!" Quatre moved into the kitchen, away from the noise. Trowa was sitting at the table, head phones on, going over some mission files Heero had given him. Trowa's head bobed rythmically to the music which Quatre could not hear, but was sure it was fantastic.  
Trowa glaned up at Quatre. He was watching him, studding him, like he was in a trance. Trowa blinked and removed his headphones. "Um...Quatre?" he said, so softly, as if an angel was speeking to him. "Oh, yes, sorry...I...I was...Umm...What I mean is..." Quatre couldn't form his words. Trowa smiled softly. "Oh yeah, don't you want to help with the files?" Quatre beamed. "Yes! I'd love to," Quatre said with a smile. Quatre sat next to him, now being able to hear the music softly playing from her headphones. Quatre smiled. Trowa looked at Quatre. /What is up with you.../ Quatre was being...Strange, more or less. Trowa looked at the papers on the table. He reached and handed Quatre some of them. "Here, look at these. Heero wants us to review all of these files,and he will type them up. Why we have to go throguth them is beyond me though..." Trowa smiled helplessly. Quatre smiled and took the papers, his fingers shyly bruhed aganst Trowa's. Quatre's cheeks turned red. He looked down and blinked. "Um...excuse me for a minute please." And with that, he was gone, out through the kitchen door, leaving poor Trowa with bewilderment.  
Quatre didn't stop, just kept walking. /I thouched him...Oh man...What set me off like that? If I can't even stand a few little touches...How will I ever be able to tell him/ Quatre stoped and looked. He was near the park. He enterd the lush green area and sat at a bench, under an enormous oak tree. "I suppose I'll have to tell him sometime...Well...Here goes..."

Trowa had just finihed the paper work when Quatre came back. He ran up into his room, without a single word to him. "What the f..." Duo came crashing down the hall. "Yo! Trowa!" Trowa groaned. "What?" Duo grined. "Make food!" Trowa sweat droped. "Um...Can't...I'm tired," Trowa got up and ran down the hall and up the stairs, leaving Duo alone in the kitchen. "Oh well, make mah own food, you never make enough anyway!"

Trowa laied on his bed. He looked over at the night stand at the picture of him, and the other four pilots. Heero and Wufei were actually smiling. Duo was standing behind him in the picture, his hand burried into his short tawny hair, ruffling it playfully, Quatre next to him, smiling so sweetly, looking at him in the picture. He smiled. He had his arm around his slender shoulders. Trowa was watching the camera, and Wufei and Heero were sorta away from the group. Trowa sighed and placed his face aganst his pillow. The fabric was cool and calming . There was a knocking at the door and Trowa lifted his head. "Yes?" "May I come in?" Quatre called softly.


	2. The Accident

Trowa blinked. "Yeah...Come in," Quatre truned the knob and opend the door. Quatre slowly enterd Trowa's room and smiles at him. "Hey...I wanted to talk to you about something..." Trowa nodded. Quatre walked over to Trowa and sat on the bed next to him. "Look, Trowa,...I...um...What I mean is..." Trowa sat up. "You like me..." Quatre nodded. "Look Quatre...I cant like you back that way...I'm not into guys..." Quatre almost started to cry. "Y...Yeah...I'm gonna go..." Quatre stood. "I'm sorry ,Quatre," Quatre left Trowa there. /Nice going ass hole.../ Trowa told himself over and over. Trowa stared at the wall. "Why did Quatre say that?" Trowa stood up and walked down to the kitchen. Duo was in the livingroom along with Heero, bothering him as usual. Wufei was sitting away from the two playing with his katana. Where was Quatre? Trowa slowly made his way to the hanger of the Winner Estate. Sandrock was gone. Trowa sighed. /Quatre...Please say you didn't.../ Trowa climed up to Heavyarms. Trowa brought 03 to life, the eyes crackling with power. Slowly, the gundam walked, almost like the living dead brought back to the earth. Trowa only hoped that Quatre hadn't done anything too serious, or dangerous.

Quatre sat inside the cockpit of Sandrock, completely numb. He couldn't see. Couldn't feel. Couldn't do anything, just sit there, his hands clutched around the controles. "Why...Why?" Quatre asked time after time. Quatre switched on the cockpit. Quatre turned his controlers, bringing the gundam to life. Quatre flew Sandrock out. Miles and miles of nothingness surrounded him after hours of flight. Quatre landed the gundam and sat back, that numb feeling slowly creeping from his fingers, arms, shoulders, neck, head, and the rest of his body. Quatre's fingers crept over the self destruct button, fingering the cold plastic softly. Quatre held his breath and pushed the button.

---------------------------- Ha ha ha! What cha think about that? Bad cliffhanger isnt it? Will Quatre live? Will Trowa fall in love with Quatre eventually? Just gotta wait and see! Send feedback plz! -Tsukiyono195


	3. The Redemption

Chapter three- Redemptoin

Ok, I know I haven't written in a long time but here goes, I am back on popular demand!

------------------------------

Quatre couldn't remeber a single moment after pushing his self destruct button. However, he felt it. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire, like he was cast into the deepest pits of Hell. He could hardly see or hear, but his senses told him that he was going to die within a matter of minutes, if not found. /Why did I do that...? I'm so selfish... Somebody please find me.../ Quatre's body went numb, and everything went dark, just as he was catching a samll glimps of a red and orange gundam walking toawrd the wreckage that was once called Sandrock.

Trowa looked out at the carnage that resembled Sandrock. A small bloodied body of a blonde was laying amonst the rubish. /Quatre.../ Trowa stopped the machine, lept from its cockpit and hurrled toward his broken friend. "Quatre!" Trowa screamed at the top of his lungs. Skittering to a stop, Trowa fell upon his knees next to Quatre's body. Lifting the boy up onto his lap, Trowa gazed down at the perfect angel before him. "I did this to you, Quatre... I'm so sorry, I promise to make it better, I swear I will." Trowa scooped Quatre into his arms and walked to Heavyarms. Trowa's arms and chest were being soaked in Quatre's blood. Carfully manuvering the fragial limp body of Quatre into th eGundam, Trowa switched his com unit to the Winner Estate. Duo answered the phone. "Yo, Duo speaking."

"Duo, call someone to get out to plot 36 lat. and 48 longe."

"What for Tro-man?"

"Quatre had an accident with Sandrock"

"Oh, THAT kind of someone. Is Q-man gonna be alright?"

Silence.

"Tro?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Ok, man. I call a doc."

"No, they'll want an explanation, Just get some monitors and an I.V. I know Heero has them somewhere in his room."

"Right-o, drugs and computers."

"..."

After Trowa had settled Heavyarms back in the hanger and had managed to get Quatre out and into a bed, Trowa was contacted by Instructor H, who had sent a crew to gather Sandrock up. "We'll try to salvage as much as we can, but the current state og the machine is... Totaled. We managed to save the head unit, two limbs, the chasey and some inner workings. We'll gather it all up, take it appart and see whats working and what needs to be replaced. This won't be cheap you know." Trowa had negotiated his way out of costing Quatre millions of dollars when he came out of his unconscious state. Duo bounced into Quatre's room wearing a nurse hat and appron. "Trowa, here is the rag and warm water you wanted, and I got some medical thread from Heero and a needle, Alcohal swabs and some other medical goodies for our sedatididid... Sedativ-adid... um... Passed out friend!"

"Sedatid"

"Yeah that word"

Duo flounced away, happy to have even been asked to help look after something alive, since every goldfish Duo had in the past three months, have all died in a matter of three days or less. Heero stalked in silently. He left a vial and a seringe and left, just as quietly and noncholantly as he had entered. Trowa proceded to administer the short to Quatre's right arm. Trowa set the needle aside and stared down at Quatre, the heart monitor beeping quietly and rythmicly in the corner. /I can't believe I almost killed you.../ Trowa dipped the wash cloth into the bowl of warm water Duo had recently bounded in with, and surprisingly enough, he didn't spill a single drop. Wringing out the cloth Trowa realized something. Quatre had trusted Trowa enough to confide in him about his feelings. How could Trowa deny such a perfect being? Quatre, the very essence of life. He represented everything good and pure in this cruel decay that the people called an existance. Placing the cloth onto Quatres forhead, Trowa looked at his lips. Rose pedal pink lips that looked soft and smooth as silk. Trowa listend to Quatre's slow delicate breathing, wondering if he was thinking about him. If he even still loved him. Trowa leaned down, his lips a hairs distance from those perfect pedals. Trowa longed to feel them. Why hadn't he realized beforhand? Trowa could feel Quatre's sweet breath on his lips. Trowa, shaking his head, stood up straight. Gathering his needle and thread, he began to sew Quatre back together again.

Surprisingly, his wounds weren't as terible as once thought. Fifty-eight stitches covered his chest and abdomin, twelve to both arms, and only six to one leg. Trowa stayed in the room with Quatre, stroking his hair, feeling ever fine strand on his fingertips like gold spun to silk. Trowa took in every detain about Quatre. His creamy smooth skin, his delicate features. He was an angel, if angels even existed. If angels didn't exist, then what was laying before him in this perfected state of bliss that was Quatre's life. Quatre stirred. A soft moan escaping his lips. His eyes opened and met Trowa's instantly. "T... Trowa...?" Quatre moved his elbows under him, sitting himself up. "Quatre, please lay back down..." Trowa moved and placed his hand under the soft truffs of gold at the nape of Quatre's neck. Their eyes came into a meeting stare of emerald jewels and glimmering aqua ocean. "Trowa..." Quatre wispered. "Shh... It's alright now, I'm here Quatre." Trowa's lips came close to Quatre's. "I..." Quatre started, his cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink. "I know..." Trowa said softly. "I love you, Quatre." His words were followed by his lips pressing to Quatre's in a soft bliss that could only be descibed as perfect. Trowa's hand came to cup Quatre's cheek as Quatre's arms came to circle Trowa's shoulders. The world was a haze. They didn't even notice Duo bound in and out. They were simply at peace in one anothers arms. Trowa Parted away slowly and stared down at his new found lover. "Quatre... will you be mine?" Quatre's eyes lit up, and a soft smile crossed his lips. "Yes Trowa..." Trowa them smiled. He truly smiled.


End file.
